Scott Slyke
Scott Slyke is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Hardcore Champion. He is also a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse History in ECW On Episode 2, Slyke and Torq Michaels, wearing masks, attacked Eric Samoyd at the end of the show. On Episode 3, Torq and Slyke, now unmasked, fought Samoyd in a No DQ Tornado Handicap Match, in a winning effort. At Night of Champions, after Donald Sinclair announced a 24 hour rule for the ECW Hardcore Championship, Slyke challenged the champion, John Wayne Glover, who had just defended the title. Slyke won the match to become the new ECW Hardcore Champion. Later that night, Slyke attacked Tyrant backstage before leaving the arena. On Episode 5, Slyke appeared alongside the new ECW Champion, Colossus, and Torq Michaels (Who had won the ECW YouTube Championship at Night of Champions), revealing Colossus as the newest member of The Disciples of Apocalypse, the D.O.A were interrupted by Eric Samoyd, who challenged Torq to a match later in the night, where, if Eric wins, he would get a future shot at Torq's YouTube title. Later that night, during Ava Dawn's match against Dixie, Torq and Slyke attacked Dixie's friends, The Misfits, backstage. Later in the night, Slyke was attacked backstage by JWG. Later in the night, after Colossus's match, Torq and Slyke attacked Nanook of the North, before Nanook was saved by Tyrant and John Wayne Glover. On Episode 6, Torq and Slyke faced The Misfits in a losing effort. On Episode 8, Slyke faced Eric Samoyd in a non-title match. Slyke lost the match. At No Way Out, Slyke lost the ECW Hardcore Championship back to John Wayne Glover. On Episode 9, after the main event, Slyke attacked new ECW Champion, Metaphor, with a chair, but Metaphor fought Slyke off. On Episode 10, Slyke faced Tyrant in a losing effort. On Episode 11, Slyke, alongside JP Requirement and Torq Michaels, competed in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match against The Misfits, in a winning effort. The match was meant to be a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but The Misfits' partner, Shant, was attacked backstage beforehand by Colossus. At Royal Rumble, Slyke competed in the Royal Rumble Match, as the 17th entrant, lasting 16 seconds, before being eliminated by John Wayne Glover. On Episode 13, Slyke fought Hale in a losing effort. Later that night, Slyke and Requirement interfered in the match for the ECW Championship between Metaphor and Torq Michaels, but their interference was halted by Hale. Torq still won the match and the title after an interference from Mastodon. On Episode 14, Scott encountered Shant in his locker room, offering for Shant to join the D.O.A, but when Shant refused, Scott attacked him. On Episode 15, Scott teamed with Torq and JP to face Tyrant and his 2 hand picked partners, Shant and John Wayne Glover, in a falls count anywhere tornado elimination match, which the DOA won with a clean sweep, however, after the match, Tyrant fought off the DOA. On Episode 16, Slyke unsuccessfully challenged Abraham Little for the ECW YouTube Championship. At Bad Company, Slyke interfered in the ECW Championship match, but was attacked by Colossus. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Bull Hug Clothesline (Lariat, with theatrics) * Signature Moves ** Running Big Boot to the face off the opponent ** Spinning Back Suplex {2018-Present} * Nicknames * Managers ** Torq Michaels * Entrance Themes ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Hardcore Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Giants Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Super Heavyweights